Adventure
by Chris the Hedgehog
Summary: This has some elements from Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Adventure! Sonic has his biggest adventure yet!


Pretty much all was quiet in city of Robotropolis, where a dictator by the name of Ivo Julian Robotnik ruled the city and parts of Mobius with an iron fist. There were groups of animals, also known as furries, which formed together to fight against Dr. Robotnik. These groups were known as Freedom Fighters. Robotnik hated the Freedom Fighters. However, there was a group of them he hated most. The Knothole Freedom Fighters. Robotnik could not find the location of that village to save his life! It annoyed and angered him to no end. The silence of Robotropolis was broken by a scream of..  
  
"SNIVELY!!!!" When Robotnik got no response, he yelled, "WHERE THE &$^% ARE YOU!?!?" Robotnik heard Snively's squeak of, "I'M ON THE CRAPPER, SIR!" Robotnik bellowed back, "WHEN YOU'RE DONE, COME INTO THE CREATION ROOM! I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!!!" Snively roared back, "OK!!" Now having a sore throat, Robotnik went into their Candy Cabinet and pulled out a Starburst, the hard kind. He opened it stuffed it in his mouth. At that moment, the bathroom door flew open with a crash as it hit the door. "That costs money, you know." Robotnik said, glaring at Snively. "OK, sir." Robotnik raised an eyebrow. "Snively, my favorite nephew..." He was cut off by Snively saying, "I'm your only nephew." "Yes, yes, my ONLY nephew. Would you stop calling me sir and try uncle, perhaps?" "OK...uncle." "Good, good, good. Now, HERE'S what I wanted to show you." Robotnik lead Snively over to a table and 4 pods that had white sheets over them. He pulled the white sheet off of the table to reveal a tall, black robot that was in shape of a basic human. It had a large cannon strapped on to each arm and no legs. It had a large jet on the bottom of the robot instead of legs. It also wore a dark red belt with 3 guns on it, a handgun, a machine gun and a semi- automatic. It also had a nuclear powered jet pack. "Snively, throw the switch!" "But, uncle, you're standing right in front of the switch." "Just do it." Snively walked over to the switch and pulled it. The robot awoke with a start.  
  
"I am Dr. Robotnik, the world's greatest scientific genius! This is Snively, my nephew. You are standing in my laboratory in the city of Robotropolis!" "Greetings, Dr. Robotnik and Snively," The robot said in a monotone voice. "I am Jet, Chaos Emerald wielder." "EXCELLENT!" Robotnik cried, but it was punctuated with a cough as he was choking on his Starburst. Jet walked over and began to perform the Heimlich maneuver on Robotnik's massive form. Eventually, Robotnik coughed and the Starburst came up, went flying out of his mouth and hit Snively in the eye. "Thank you." Robotnik said to Jet. "Here's you Starburst back, uncle." Snively handed it back to him. Robonik put it back in his mouth. "Anyway, Snively, we're going on a Chaos Emerald hunt!" "WAIT! What about those 4 pods?" "Oh, right, I forgot about those! These are my 4 newest Mechabots. Jet and Snively, take the sheets off of the first 2." The robot and Snively did so. Inside the pods were a robotic, very small T-rex that was all black with silver wings, spikes going gown his back between the wings and a long tail with a blade on the end of it and a gold Metal Sonic with a flamethrower. "This is Robo-Ripper and Metal Flare!" Robotnik cried with a laugh. "Pull the sheets off of the other 2 pods!" They did so. Inside were a robotic echidna that was all yellow with a snowflake on his chest, many knives and a sword made outta ice and the ability to shoot electricity and ice from his dreadlocks AND a robotic fox that looked just like Tails with 3 tails instead of 2. "Turbo Tails and FreezeShocker!" Robotnik cackled. He pulled a huge switch that opened up the capsules that the robots stood in. The robots stepped out of the pods and accounced who they were. "I am Robo- Ripper." The T-rex robot said. "I am Mecha Flare." Said the gold Metal Sonic. "I am FreezeShocker." Said the yellow echidna. "I am Turbo Tails." Said the robotic Miles. "Excellent." Robotnik hissed. "Follow me into the briefing room." Robotnik murmured evilly. He walked away and the robots followed. Snively walked over to a computer and began to take it apart.  
  
In the briefing room.  
  
Robotnik sat at a huge desk littered with paper, pencils and other crap. He began to explain to the 4 robots what their missions were. "Robo-Ripper and Turbo Tails, you will teleport to Angel Island and shatter the Master Emerald." Robotnik pulled down a screen with a picture of the Master Emerald on it. "Mecha Flare and FreezeShocker, you will shatter the Mega Emerald at Emerald Island." He pulled down a screen with a picture of the Mega Emerald on it. At that, he handed the 4 robots a long knife. "Use those to shatter the emeralds! Now go!" The 4 robots stepped into a teleporter and teleported to their destinations. Robotnik walked over to an intercom and pressed the button. "Snively and Jet, please report to the briefing room! Please report to the briefing room!" He let go of the button and 2 minutes later, they came in. "We're going on a Chaos Emerald hunt." Robotnik said simply and walked into the Vehicle Room. He got in his walker, and Snively got into the smaller one beside it and Jet hovered above them. "Where are we going, Master?" Jet queried. "The Neo Green Hill Zone!" Robotnik cried, raising his fist in the air for dramatics. He then walked the walker right out the door, Snively following then Jet following Snively.  
  
In Knothole Village.  
  
"Hey, Sonic, watch this!" Miles "Tails Prower was racing against Sonic the Hedgehog through Knothole. Tails flew a couple feet in the air and spun. "Way past cool, Tails!" Sonic said, giving the thumbs up. "But, beat this!" Sonic curled up into a ball and bounced straight up into the air. "Awesome, Sonic!" Tails called. Tails gathered speed and pulled ahead of Sonic. "Oh, no you don't, Tails!" Sonic poured on steam and broke the sound barrier. A loud bang rang out and Sonic zoomed ahead and outta sight. "Aw, man!" Tails sighed, snapping his fingers. He had lost ANOTHER race against Sonic. Sonic zoomed back and back over to Tails. At that, Sonic heard a cry of, "Sonique! Sonique?!" "Aw, great, Antoine. Just what I need." Sure enough, Antoine De Coolette was jogging over to Sonic. "Could you please leport to ze Briefing Hut?" "Sure, Ant." "Could you please stop calling mee zat!? Being compared to an eensect every day gets on your nerves." "'K, Ant.oine." "Zank you!" Antoine ran away and Sonic ran right past him to the Briefing Hut.  
  
When he arrived, all the other villagers were in the hut with a squirrel sitting at a desk. "Where were you!?" Snapped the squirrel. "Out having a race with Tails, Sally." "Well, OK, now that you're here. Everyone, listen up! Dr. Robotnik has been located in the Neo Green Hill Zone. "Doing what?" Tails asked. "He's looking for the Chaos Emeralds.again." "Oh, boy." Sonic sighed, then suddenly realized something. "Knuckles has a Chaos Emerald! We'd better let him know!" "AH! You're right, Sonic! You and Tails, get to Angel Island!" Sally cried. "Right!" Tails said, nodding. The duo ran out of the hut. "Come on, Sonic! I have something to show you!" Tails yelled, running in the direction of his hut. Sonic got there first and Tails at a close second. Tails opened up the door to the hut and Sonic got a surprise. A gold plane sat there. "The Tornado 3!" Tails cried. 


End file.
